Sisterly Bonds
by DemonicRa
Summary: As Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup grew up, so did their relationship as the Powerpuff Girls.


Sisterly Bonds

Disclaimer: I own nothing of The Powerpuff Girls

Summary: As Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup grew up, so did their relationship as the Powerpuff Girls.

Sugar, spice, and everything nice, with a dose of Chemical X, created the world's greatest superheroes: the Powerpuff Girls. In the years since their 'birth', the girls have saved the world countless times. In their city of Townsville, their names are widely celebrated and honored, though they've yet to have a day in their honor, something the Mayor has yet to get around to signing. Professor Utonium had intended to create the perfect girl who could save his city when it was at its darkest, but instead created three, something he considers to be a miracle. The first to speak to him was Blossom, named for her open nature, the second to be named for her nature was Bubbles, and last but not least was Buttercup, because that also started with a 'b'. They had since grown from bright-eyed little girls attending kindergarten to beautiful young women, and though their hair and clothing style had not changed much, it is quite apparent they had matured and become beautiful young women. Though they faced great trials and tribulations at a young age, they overcame it all together. More recent events have the girls questioning their bonds. Changes are on the horizon for the Powerpuff Girls, and they wondered what form their relationship would take. They had felt something stirring within themselves for some time now, something they have never felt before. Soon enough, they will have to face it head-on.

Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup sat around their kitchen table to eat breakfast as Professor Utonium served them. The girls wore their normal clothing, sleeveless dresses to match their eye-color: a short sleeveless blue dress for Bubbles with a frilly skirt and hair tied into twin pig-tails, a short sleeveless pink dress for Blossom with a frilly skirt and red bow adorning her long hair, and a short sleeveless green dress for Buttercup, though her skirt was not frilly, and each sported a black stripe across their midsection, long white socks, and black Mary Jane shoes. Everything seemed normal, and everyone was happy. The Professor was excited to give them good news. He sat down at the table and smiled brightly. "Girls, I have an announcement to make." He began. "What is it, Professor?" Bubbles asked, all three girls looking to him and listening intently. "I think it's long overdue for you three to get your own rooms." He informed them, smiling to each of them. "You're not little girls anymore, and I think it'll be nice to have your own private spaces here. So, what do you think?" He concluded, expecting happy reactions.  
>"About time." Buttercup scoffed, leaning back in her chair with her arms behind her head. "That sounds great, Professor..." Bubbles smiled weakly. "Yeah." Blossom agreed. After sharing a room their entire lives, none of the girls were very certain, but they put on a show for their clearly-excited father. "That's great! I'll make arrangements for a construction crew to come in a few days and we'll get you girls your very own rooms!" He cheered. "Yeah!" The girls chimed together in unison.<p>

Having slept side-by-side on a multi-colored bed their whole lives, the thought of sleeping alone made the girls nervous. It was a sense of normalcy, a constant in their lives that saw them sharing a large bed striped with blue to the right, a pink center, and green left with Bubbles, Blossom, and Buttercup each laying next to one another. They didn't think it would affect them in such a way, and they would likely adapt to new rooms in no time, but the sense of comfort and warmth would be missed.  
>The girls spent the rest of the day thinking on how their lives are now, and what could change. Were different rooms the start of something else? Lounging in the living room and watching the TV, not really paying attention to what was on, they thought on all the things they wouldn't change. The show they were only partially paying attention to was based on their lives and developed in Japan titled Powerpuff Girls Z. the Professor owned the rights and advised on certain elements, but the similarities between the two sets of girls were limited. "The vests are nice." Blossom commented. "Those skirts are so cute!" Bubbles agreed.<br>The hotline rang during a commercial and Buttercup was the first to answer it. The Mayor had been abducted by Him, Miss Bellum reported. Buttercup decided to handle it herself, wanting to work out her anxieties her own way. Normally, the demon Him would be an incredible threat boasting powers over space and time, but the girls defeated Him numerous times as children and posed less of a threat to them now that they had reached teenage years. Still, Buttercup expected her mission to take some time and told her sisters not to wait up. When the day ended and the moon overtook the sun, they did not. The two girls went to bed as normal, with one finding sleep to be elusive. The de facto leader of the Powerpuff Girls stayed awake, looking upon Bubbles and feeling emotions stir within her, emotions she had not felt before.

Blossom and Bubbles had since changed clothes, Bubbles dressed in a light blue frilly night gown, and Blossom into a long-sleeved pink shirt. They laid on their sides in the dark with the door cracked somewhat, facing one another. Blossom looked longingly at Bubbles' sleeping face, her own face taking on a light shade of pink. She examined every inch of Bubbles' face, admiring how cute and peaceful she looked. Her head slowly inched closer to Bubbles', with Blossom uncertain as to why. Guided by feelings new to her, the red-haired leader gently pressed her lips against the sleeping girl's. Emotions swelled in Blossom's chest, feelings that lingered in a blind-spot were finally answered. Her lips lingered for a few moments before Blossom retreated back to her normal spot, wary that Bubbles might have woken. Her cheeks matched her eye-color now as her heart raced and pulse quickened.  
>"Why'd you stop?" Bubbles questioned with a sweet smile. "Huh?" Blossom was stunned. Bubbles' blue eyes opened, showing how happy she was. A wordless conversation passed between them, revealing the depths of love they felt for each other. Sharing a warm, loving smile, they moved closer and kissed once more. Bubbles raised her right hand and gently placed it on Blossom's cheek. They ended the kiss after a few more moments and simply stared into one another eyes. "What took you so long?" Bubbles inquired, apparently knowing how her sister felt and reciprocating those feelings. Blossom smiled weakly, no excuse coming to mind. The blonde Powerpuff giggled lightly before moving her hand and running it down Blossom's side to rest on the girl's hip. The fact that, in their movements their shirts moved up to expose half their torso had not escaped the bubbly girl's notice. Normally they wouldn't mind, but now, with their feelings out in the open, showing off their panties had given them enough enticement to take things further.<p>

Ever open with her emotions, Blossom took the initiative, pinning Bubbles to the bed and hovering over her. The girls laced their fingers together as Blossom leaned down and pressed her lips against Bubbles'. The warmth and softness of her skin, her scent, and that she was so close drove Blossom over the edge, a sentiment Bubbles shared. Blossom parted her lips and pushed her tongue forward to meet Bubbles' lips. The blonde girl obliged and let her tongue interact with Blossom's. They continued to make out for a few more moments before neither could hold back any longer. Blossom sat up, straddling Bubbles' hips, and pulled her shirt off in one quick move as Bubbles did the same. It was not the first time either saw one another without clothing, but it did carry different meaning this time and finding new appreciation for what they saw. Blossom held Bubbles close and kissed her once more, slowly laying her back down and pressing their bodies against one another, truly enjoying the feeling.  
>With Bubbles laying down once again, Blossom moved down the bed and gently slipped her lover's white panties off, leaving the girl fully naked. The redhead quickly slipped her own panties off. The girls' faces were now showing both arousal, cheeks taking on a new shade of pink. Blossom moved between Bubbles' legs and lowered her head between the girls' thighs. Bubbles looked down, propping herself up on her elbows. She saw Blossom's tongue leave her mouth and make contact with her pussy, causing her to moan. Hearing this, Blossom continued, licking her sister's pussy with vigor and enjoying it greatly. She liked the sounds Bubbles was making, even through the blanket she bit into to stifle those noises.<p>

Blossom continued her efforts between Bubbles' legs, both girls growing wet with desire as time passed. The Powerpuff leader tended to her own needs, propping her backside up on her knees and rubbing herself with her left hand. The heroine traced her tongue along her sister's pussy, enjoying the feel and taste. She wanted to pleasure Bubbles more and more and applied what she learned when pleasuring herself. Above, Bubbles had taken to rubbing her breasts, adding to the pleasure that Blossom provided, but wishing she could touch her red-haired sister and lover. Next time, she swore.  
>Feeling herself close to release, Blossom increased her efforts. She gently pushed her tongue inward, driving Bubbles wild with lust. They had since gained far better control over their power, so there was no fear of accidental destruction of the bed andor house. It was Blossom's turn to stifle her own voice as both she and Bubbles climaxed, feeling heights of pleasure they had never known before. The girls rode out their great release and collapsed onto the bed, panting heavily. Blossom forced herself up to lay beside Bubbles and draped the blanket over them. They held one another close and kissed once more, for a brief moment, before cuddling as they drifted off to sleep.

Buttercup, the angry fighter of the Powerpuff Girls, continued her battle against Him, the supernatural demon with incredible power. She had since freed the Mayor to Miss Bellum's care, and followed Him to another dimension to finish him off and deliver him to a special prison cell. The two combatants floated in a strange world with small floating islands scattered about, some larger than others, with an all-encompassing sky showing a beet-red color.  
>"How about giving up now? I've been spanking you since I was a kid, and I've only gotten stronger." Buttercup taunted, arms folded beneath her chest. The strange, red-skinned demon with lobster-claw hands merely laughed. "You've yet to see my true power!" He growled in anger. "Besides, it's not me you have to worry about..." Him added in a lighter tone of voice, conjuring a magical viewing screen of Blossom and Bubbles. They were kissing, still clothed in their night attire. Buttercup was stunned for a few different reasons. Him floated down to a larger island the size of the girls' bedroom, floating on his side and confident in his power. Not giving him a chance to get into her head, Buttercup flew past the screen and grabbed hold of a far larger island, digging her fingers into solid rock, and flew downward. "Quit peek on my sisters, you perv." She shot, smashing the large island the size of the Townsville park into the smaller with Him between them. She pulled the large island back and looked at her work, seeing Him somewhat wounded and very angry. Buttercup brought the island back around and smashed Him two more times in rapid succession, obliterating both island and knocking the demon out. She slipped a gun-like device out of her pocket and formed a portal back to Townsville, taking the wounded demon with her. She still felt angry and betrayed, and something else...jealousy.<p>

The following day, Blossom and Bubbles had an air of love about them. The Professor, for all his brilliance, did not notice anything out of the ordinary. Buttercup, however, had an air of annoyance and jealousy, something the two love-birds did not notice. They sat in the living room, enjoying the last day of the weekend before school started anew. Blossom and Bubbles sat next to one another, discreetly holding hands as Buttercup sat on the other side of the couch, scowling. Before the green-eyed girl could make a remark, the Professor bolted into the room, fear and concern on his face. "What is it, Professor?" Blossom inquired, the girls' attention on the man in the lab coat. "One, two, three...okay." The Professor counted. "The Mayor just called! There's some shadow creature in town that looks like you three tearing apart the city! It's...she's...! You have to go stop it!" He urged. "We're on it, Professor!" Buttercup declared, anything to get away from the love-fest. In a flash, the girls took off, leaving behind a blue, green, and red trail of light.  
>Soaring over the city, they located the shadow creature. Before their eyes, it shifted from a dark doppelganger of Buttercup to Blossom. They landed before the creature, surrounded by devastation. An initial scan confirmed no fatalities, so they were not too late.<br>"Who are you?!" Buttercup demanded. "This is a shapeshifter, capable of shifting its shape to anything!" Mojo Jojo, the Chemical X-enhanced hyper intelligent simian announced. The short-statured ape floated down on a levitating platform, sporting a smile reflecting his evil intent. "A creation of my own creating! With some assistance from Him." He continued. "This powerful being can copy anything it sees, take any form and power, and even see into the subject's memories! You will be destroyed by yourselves! Muhahaha!" Mojo Jojo boasted. "It's still three-on-one, you know." Blossom interjected, unimpressed. "Yeah, we even beat the Rowdyruff Boys, and they have powers like us." Bubbles agreed. Buttercup slammed her fist into her hand and grinned wickedly. "Target practice."

The doppelganger shifted from Blossom back to Buttercup and grinned. "Feeling left out, Buttercup?" It questioned, its voice sounding hollow, but still much like Buttercup's. "What?" In the blink of an eye, the doppelganger flew at Buttercup and delivered a mighty punch, sending the Powerpuff Girl flying with the shadow being in hot pursuit, the opponents leaving behind trails of green and black. "Did I mention my creation has three times the strength of a single Powerpuff Girl? Its might is equal to all three of you! It matters not that it is three-on-one, for my creation, a creation of science and magic, can stand against all three of you on equal footing." Mojo explained, repeating himself as normal. Full of anger and concern, Blossom and Bubbles flew after Buttercup and the doppelganger.  
>Buttercup and the doppelganger squared off, matching blows. The girl noted her opponent's strength, but refused to give in. "Buttercup!" Blossom called out to her. "I got this!" The stubborn brawler called them off. The lone Powerpuff held her hands out together and fired a stream of electric energy at the creature, a move the doppelganger met in kind. Buttercup avoided the contest and flew up. "inferno!" She called, setting herself alight with green flames and charged at the creature. The doppelganger changed back into Blossom and breathed icy wind onto Buttercup, freezing her instantly. Before the creature should smash her, Blossom intercepted and took her cubed sister shortly before the girl could break free. "Let go! I got this!" The green-eyed fighter raged. Bubbles came from above and landed a downward kick to the doppelganger, smashing it into a crater in the street.<p>

Buttercup broke free of Blossom's hold and flew downward, landing just outside the crater. Bubbles and Blossom joined her, standing two feet on either side of her. They watched as the doppelganger rose up in Bubbles' form. "You can't stand it, can you? The betrayal of your sisters." It mocked. "Betrayal?" Bubbles wondered aloud. "She saw you two in a lover's embrace. It wounded her." Doppel-Bubbles continued. "You saw us?" Bubbles asked, nervous. "Him showed me. You two were kissing last night!" Buttercup rounded on the two.  
>Mojo soared in and heard the last thing she said. He landed and stepped off his platform. "You girls are growing up so fast." He marveled, a tear in his eye. "Huh?" The girls said in unison. "I've watched you grow up from little girls to young women, and I have been proud to be your enemy." He confessed, tears of pride in his eyes and hands clasped before him. "Oookay." Buttercup was bewildered. "Thank you?" As was Bubbles. "Change is inevitable, girls. We all change every single day, and it's not a bad thing. The one thing that doesn't have to, and never will change, is the fact that you are the Powerpuff Girls. It doesn't matter if one of you as found a boyfriend." Mojo concluded. Buttercup smiled and felt the doppelganger change shape once more. Before the process completed, she used her 5050 ability to shrink her size. She flew into the mass of darkness and restored her normal size before emitting a burst of energy, destroying the creature with minimal effort.

"Thank you, Mojo. You were helpful." Blossom told her longtime enemy. Before he could reply and ruin the moment, Blossom gave him a hearty open palm smack to the back of his helmet, knocking him forward and unconscious.  
>In a short amount of time, Mojo was detained, but put in a comfortable cell with a television, lamp, books, and a comfortable bed while the few remnants of the shapeshifter was collected to be analyzed by Professor Utonium. As for the girls, they had much to talk about and headed for Mojo Jojo's volcano-top lair to speak in private.<br>Buttercup was still hurt and angry at her sisters. "You two made out last night." She stated. Blossom and Bubbles could tell how their sister felt. "Yeah, we did." Bubbles admitted. The two replace a sorry look with a sly grin. "We didn't mean to leave you out." Blossom informed her. "Wha-?" Buttercup was taken aback and couldn't protest before Blossom pressed their lips together. Bubbles came from behind and held Buttercup close, pressing her chest against the girl's back.  
>Blossom ended the kiss and looked into Buttercup's eyes. "What did you do besides kiss?" She asked, suspicious. Blossom and Bubbles smirked. "We'd be happy to show you." Bubbles replied, moving her hands up to Buttercup's chest. The green Powerpuff blushed, too stunned to do anything as Blossom and Bubbles pulled her dress down to her knees and all but tore off her bra. Blossom lowered herself to her knees and looked up to Buttercup before she proceeded to gently lick the nervous girl. Buttercup let out a low moan as her sister licked her pussy through the fabric of her panties. Bubbles added to her woes by gently massaging her chest and licking the side of her neck, making her moan louder. She quickly guessed what else transpired last night, but did not mind as much now that they were all together.<p>

Seeing that Buttercup had become wet, Blossom pulled down her panties, completely stripping her clothing away, and continued to pick her between her thighs. Judging from the sounds the brawling Powerpuff made, she enjoyed it as much as her sisters did. It did not take long to make the inexperienced girl orgasm, especially with two girls pleasuring her. She cried out in pleasure and lust, much to the delight of her lovers. She leaned against Bubbles, panting, but happy and satisfied. She felt Blossom's tongue work once more, licking up her juices. The pink leader stood and pulled Buttercup into a deep embrace and kiss, which was gratefully returned by the green pugilist.  
>Blossom ended it after a few moments and looked into her eyes once more. "i'm sorry if we made you feel left out and abandoned, we're still figuring this out." She began a real apology. "But no more, we'll be in this together, all three of us." Blossom promised, smiling. Buttercup gave a wicked grin. "If you mean that, then we're starting round 2." She stated. Her hands took on a red glow. She moved her hands down like claws and obliterated Blossom and Bubbles' clothing, but leaving them unharmed. The two girls were taken aback, but went with it. They grinned together, ready for round 2.<p>

Blossom found herself laying on a comfortable bed, perhaps Mojo's. Buttercup was to her right, hovering above her and deeply kissing her and rubbing her right breast. Bubbles was at the foot of the bed, licking Blossom's pussy. Buttercup and Bubbles felt that it was Blossom's turn to be on the receiving end of things, something their leader did not mind one bit. Blossom reached out and began to rub Buttercup's pussy, making the girl moan once more. The girls, thoroughly lost in a haze of ecstasy, continued to each each others warmth. Buttercup ended the kiss and laid her head on Blossom's chest, moaning as her leader did while Bubbles continued to lick Blossom and enjoy every sound she made while she rubbed herself below. Buttercup began to softly lick Blossom's breast, still wishing to pleasure her new lover, something was accomplishing quite nicely.  
>In due time, the sensitive leader and fighter had reached their climax, crying out in pleasure together, and letting their song of love reach out around Mojo's lair. Once finished, Bubbles laid beside Blossom opposite Buttercup and using her leader's stomach as something of a pillow. Blossom wrapped her arms around her lovers and sighed in content and peace.<br>The girls rested a while, energy spent for the time being. However, Buttercup had other things in mind, something she wanted to do when she regained enough energy to do so.

Buttercup recovered first and sat up, looking down on the pink and blue girls with a wicked grin. "Round 3, ladies. I'm taking charge." She announced. Bubbles sat up and giggled cutely while Blossom propped herself up on her elbows and gave Buttercup an exhausted look. "What do you have in mind?" She questioned. Without a word, Buttercup lifted Blossom's left leg over her shoulder and moved closer between her leader's legs, straddling the girl's right leg. Blossom was perplexed until Buttecup pushed their hips together and a jolt of pleasure rushed through her body. She fell on her back and moaned as Buttercup rubbed their pussies together. Bubbles watched, thoroughly aroused at the sight and rubbing herself. Through a haze of lust, Blossom took notice of this and halted her moans to beckon to Bubbles.  
>Delighted, and excited, by the invitation, Bubbles sat up and positioned her lower half over Blossom's face and waiting tongue. Bubbles cried out in a cute tone of voice and leaned forward against Buttercup, who took the girl's hands into her own as she continued to grind her pelvis against Blossom's. Bubbles looked to her green-eyed lover and the two locked lips, kissing passionately and letting their tongues explore one another. After a few moments, they broke the kiss to moan once more, the heat between Blossom and Buttercup, and Blossom's tongue working into Bubbles becoming too much for the girls.<br>Blossom continued to stroke Bubbles' pussy with her tongue, dipping inside and rolling her tongue around the blue-eyed girl's clit, driving her as wild as she was with Buttercup rubbing their pussies together relentlessly, even picking the tempo up and making her lose focus. Bubbles was losing strength, leaning back and propping herself up with her hands planting behind her on the bed, just above Blossom's head. Buttercup took advantage of this and brought her head forward lick and suck on Bubbles' exposed breasts, adding to the girl's troubles.

It was not long after that the girls climaxed and settled back on the bed with Blossom and Buttercup's legs laced together and Bubbles just above Blossom with her legs on either side of the pink-eyed leader. They breathed heavily in unison, contemplating their new relationship and loving everything about it. They had grown accustomed to one anothers warmth before, and now they craved each others touch and taste, deciding they would spend the rest of their lives together and sisters, lovers, and of course, the Powerpuff Girls.  
>"When's Mojo getting out?" Buttercup broke the silence with an odd question. "Next week." Blossom weakly replied. "Good, let's spend the night here." Buttercup suggested, moving to lay on Blossom's right and cuddling next to her with Blossom's arm wrapping around her. Bubbles joined the two on Blossom's left and held her close with her leader's arm draped around her. "Okay." Blossom agreed, having no energy to argue the issue. They thought Mojo's bed was weird: it was perfectly clean when they found it, and big enough for all three of them with extra space, far too big for the small simian. Still, it was a fine place to retreat for a day and night of passion: no one but them went there, and it was high up on a volcano so no one could hear them. Yet another time Mojo assisted the girls, either intentionally or otherwise.<p>

The sun crept into the lair of the evil genius, waking its uninvited guests who used it as a love hotel. Blossom and Buttercup sat up and yawned. After stretching a bit, they turned to one another and smiled dreamily, feeling happy and content. They shared a brief kiss, almost affirming that the events of the day before truly happened. They turned to Bubbles, still sleeping peacefully. "I know what will wake Sleeping Beauty." Blossom remarked. She leaned down on Bubbles, pressing their chests together and giving her a passionate wake-up kiss. Blossom sat up and saw Bubbles awaken, smiling with pink shade of blush. "I hope you plan to wake me up every morning like that." Bubbles said, sitting up with the other girls. "Well, if kissing your lips doesn't work, I can always try other places." Buttercup quipped, grinning with mischief on her mind. Bubbles giggled with glee.  
>The girls stepped into the main area of the lair to find their clothes, quickly remembering that Buttercup destroyed Bubbles and Blossom's outfits, leaving only their socks and shoes intact. "Ha ha, suckers." Buttercup gloated, picking up her own dress, bra, and panties. In revenge, Blossom and Bubbles used their heat vision to quickly incinerate Buttercup's clothing. Buttercup stared them down, crossing her arms under her chest. "I could have flown home and gotten you a change of clothes, you know." She informed her lovers. "Oops." Bubbles winced. Blossom sighed, putting her hand on her forehead. "No big, we can fly home faster than anyone could see us anyway." Buttercup suggested. Bubbles blushed with Blossom. Buttercup slipped on her socks and shoes in preparation. "O-Okay. Let's kick it into hyper-gear and stay above the cloud-line until we're over the house, then we'll nose-dive through the windows." Blossom tentatively ordered.<p>

The girls flew home, feeling thoroughly embarrassed wearing nothing but socks and shoes. True to the plan, no one noticed them in their states of undress before they arrived in their room. Without skipping a beat, they took off their socks and shoes and quickly showered themselves. After drying and dressing themselves, they returned to Mojo's lair and cleaned everything spotless. Grateful for their ultra super powers, they managed to finish their task just as Mojo Jojo returned home.  
>"Mojo! What are you doing out of prison?" Blossom interrogated the evil genius. "I got out early due to good behaviour." He replied. "And?" Buttercup angrily pressed. "I sold a design or two to the government for early release and a clean record, okay? Now, what are you girls doing here?!" Mojo Jojo demanded. "Since you helped us resolve some issues yesterday, we decided to clean your house." Bubbles explained, giving a sweet smile. Mojo walked about and examined everything, noting the cleanliness. "Hmm...spotless. Not a stain to be found. Completely germ-free." He described the state of his evil lair. Satisfied, he ordered the girls out. "Okay, thank you very much Powerpuff Girls. Now get out so I might plan your ultimate destruction." He ushered them out. The girls flew up and waved. "Good-bye Mojo Jojo!" They said in unison, smiling.<p>

The girls returned home just in time to eavesdrop on Professor Utonium's phone call. They sat on the couch and used their strong sense of hearing. Given what they heard, they knew he was talking to a woman. His last girlfriend was a disguised Sedusa, so this interested the girls. "Miss Keane or Miss Bellum?" Blossom wondered. "Hmm." Bubbles thought on it. Buttercup sat back and put her hands behind her head and proposed a theory. "Maybe both." She told them. Blossom and Bubbles blushed. "Do you really think so?" Bubbles asked. Buttercup shrugged. "Not different from us, so why not?" The green fighter explained. "Hmm." Blossom imagined that senario. "So, Miss Keane or Miss Bellum?" Buttercup off-handedly asked the Professor as he passed through the living room. "Wha-? Oh, um." The Professor stumbled over his words, making the girls laugh.

The following days saw the girls sneak around to be together since they weren't ready for anyone to learn how their relationship developed. When the Professor was busy working, they retreated to one of their rooms. If this was not an option, they used one of Princess Morbucks' many rooms without being noticed due to the manor being far too big for any of the occupants to see or hear anything. Blossom knew they wouldn't get into much trouble from Princess if she caught them, knowing the mean-spirited rich girl would want to join them. They would not consider that, or Buttercup's idea that they make love high in the sky while flying or free-falling.  
>The girls knew the city of Townsville would be fine with their new relationship status, but they wanted to keep it a secret for now and just enjoy themselves. For now, everything was right in their world. They reaffirmed their relationship as friends, sisters, lovers, and Powerpuff Girls, and nothing could ever change that.<p>

So once again, the day is saved, thanks to the Powerpuff Girls!

Author's Notes: Let me just start by saying I have been a fan of the Powerpuff Girls since forever. I've wanted to do a PPG story for a while, and just found the motivation to do so. I'll be entering college soon and might not have a lot of time for writing, so this seemed like a good story to go out on, at least for the time being.  
>Now for the story: it was really fun planning the fights, albeit short fights. My memory of the Powerpuff Girls is still pretty fresh, and i was able to watch a few episodes before and during the writing process, so I think I captured the girls accurately.<br>As for the fear of change, that was more personal to me. When my brother moved out, it felt like the world was ending. We shared a room our whole lives, and his leaving made me feel nothing but dread. A sole constant was taken, and it left me feeling almost empty. I put a little bit of that in the story, and I think it worked. It was a blast to write this story, and I hope you all like it.  
>Another big thanks to ssvidel3 for his invaluable assistance in writing this.<p> 


End file.
